


English project

by Ickk



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ickk/pseuds/Ickk
Summary: The journey of a delivery girl through a polluted world





	English project

**Author's Note:**

> Just a project I did for English. It's not a fanfic of any kind so we'll see how this goes. not having a ship or fandom to tag is wild.

She stepped from the small boat and onto a sterile white dock. Plastic. She had with her only a small package. A delivery. Splashing against synthetic beams was an ocean in oily black, it’s lost drops stained the world a grimy dull brown red, and as it licked at the edge of the world it occasionally spat up junk and gunked up dead fish. She walked carefully down the dock. It’s rickety white and stained planks silent. Behind her the endless horizon stretched in monotone. The sky itself was red with junk. But that was normal. She walked along the boardwalk, like a city ally. A winding thin white path of plastic that promised any misstep would take you the few feet between up here and the waiting ocean. The ocean that would turn you into a fish. Still she was accustomed to this world. Easy enough to navigate once you knew it. Don’t knock at the cold grey doors with slits for windows on the other wall of the boardwalk. The ones that lead into the cold grey and white wall that opposes the ocean. Inside was bars or gangs or post offices and it didn’t matter which one you knocked at, because you really shouldn’t knock at any of them. They might be empty. She didn’t knock and so there was no trouble.  
Ocasional pipework laced the wall, squirming all over the place and pumping who knows what who knows where. Occasionally the squirmed right out into the ocean in front of her and vomited sludge into the ocean, and she’d have to duck under them to continue walking.  
The boardwalk eventually led into town. Into the city, where it turned into a maze of tiny passageways caressed by infinitely high walls that blocked out the junked up sky. The walls where boarding and white and cold except when vandals covered them in grotesque colors and posters for call girls with tv heads so you could watch whatever you want while you did whatever you want. And there where doors. But they where more open now sometimes. Sometimes they where slammed shut and locked and some held neon signs. And some where just hallways with no doors that led into the city, or the led into doctor’s offices. She hadn’t been to the doctors in a long time, but the package was not for the doctors and it was also not for the post office which was weird. She wasn’t actually sure what it was for only that the address in her pocket was where it should be left.  
The pipes existed in the city too, but what caught her eye wasn’t the pipe but the pipe next to it that pulasted because it wasn’t a pipe. It pulsated again because it was a vein. it followed the pipes back into an ally, a glistening red tube that felt. Checking the address and the dead end ahead, and turned to the ally. A one and a haft foot crack in the patchwork sheets of the city. Turning sideways she edged into the ally, allowing her back to press against the smooth wall behind her. Still, she could feel the cold through her jacket. Seeping into her skin as she continued along the wall, and light faded out. She pressed on, one careful step at a time until all light was gone, and she was left in the cold cramped emptiness of the crevice. The space stretched out indefinitely, giving no indication of an end. The soft shifting of her feet on the plastic earth, and a pipe that slowly grew as she went along, until she could feel it against the back of her heel sometimes, warm and quiet with invisible contents. And then it pulsed.  
When the ally eventually spat her out it was deep in the city. Where they walls where covered in sludge from burst pipes and the sky was blotted out by pipework, scaffolding, and junk. A dim light drifted in from a street lamp, somewhere down the narrow street. Judging by the stench of grime, and open doors the place was no longer a housing structure. Still the red vein ran ahead. Disappearing into darkness. Tentatively she continued after it. Slime coated plastic tile and abandon vehicles decayed quietly. None of them ran anymore. No fuel.  
She stepped from the dim pool of light into darkness again and followed the street, still faintly aware of the shapes around her and the lamplight ahead. When she reached it she became aware that there where more veins. The snaked out of doorways and cracks, converging onto the same path, their dull reds and blues stood out against the monochrome dirty grey of the city. She continued to walk and at each lamp found that her companions had multiplied, and grown thicker as they crept through the sludge, up the wall and ceiling. And then she found them all crammed in through the doorframe of a building, blocking it with throbbing flesh. The ones that did not fit found windows and cracks to force their way in through. And still.. They did not entirely obstruct the address. The address was carved into her mind, yet still she doublechecked the messy cluster of letters in her pocket. She felt cold. Carefully, she found an open window, and clearing off any broken glass she could, she slipped inside.  
And found a maze. The tubes ran like roots through the empty shell of a building and she had to watch her feet, make sure to step between them. some of them where as large as her thigh.  
“Hello?” despite the quiet tone she spoke in, the words felt too loud. She glanced around but found nobody, nothing to offer the package too. She could only think to follow them now.Tucked away in a back room she found it. Behind a wall of distorted metal and plastic, destroyed by the veins frantic attempts to enter, lay a figure. Their limbs melted into the floor. It took her a second to process what she was seeing, the dim light attempting to hide the details.  
The figure themself was thin, curled on their side. From their back a tangled mess of veins and arteries burst like wings. Their limbs, which she had first assumed sunk into the floor, actually inflated and spilled out across the room like a tumor. A deformed carpet of flesh that coated the floor and that she found she was standing on. It all pulsed, a heartbeat.  
“Hello?” she spoke again, hardly even a whisper. She couldn’t even believe they where conscious but the stirred. She watched as, with some effort the twisted into a sitting positon. The cancer like mass of muscles contracting and twitching as they rose.  
“...package?” she spoke a little more loudly, though her voice was a thin sound. Extending her arm out to them, the parsel clutched nervously in her hand. Did they even have eyes? Pale hair obstructed their face.  
“Oh.. yes, that’s mine. Thank you…” Their thin lips twisted into a wide smile as they made a gesture to lift their arm. If it could even be called that. The mass of flesh again squirmed, bubbling up by her feet. The skin stretched and extended bone spurs quickly wrapped in muscle and ligament until it resembled an arm. It’s fingers extended for the package, which she handed over. “Most people won’t deliver out here. Thank you…”  
“No problem” she replied, carefully taking a step back, before turning back, and heading back out.


End file.
